


Poisoned Love

by steamedtots



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #one-shot, #that’s all I’m gonna put because writing these tags is tedious, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedtots/pseuds/steamedtots
Summary: After a long day, Ian and Mickey decide to unwind.





	Poisoned Love

“Shit,” Mickey groans as he lays down on Ian’s bed. 

“Tired?” Ian asks, knowing the answer already as he leans against the wall. 

“Fuck, yes,” Mickey replies, closing his eyes. 

Ian manages to stifle his chuckle as he watches Mickey stretch out on his bed. Mickey yawns and sits up, locking eyes with Ian, who can’t help but smile. 

“What?” Ian chuckles. 

“Get over here,” Mickey commands his boyfriend. 

Ian smirks and sits on the bed next to him. They gaze into each other’s eyes for a moment before either speaks. 

“So,” Ian mumbles. 

“So?” Mickey repeats in a questioning tone. 

“I’m guessing you had wanted something to happen, huh?”

Mickey raises a brow and leans his head back. 

“Is that a question? Of course I wanted something to happen, stupid,” Mickey replies with a snicker. 

“You think you’re gonna get away with that?” Ian retorts, in a much kidding manner. 

“With what?” Mickey snorts, leaning closer to his lover. 

“Calling me ‘stupid,’” Ian answers with a furrowed brow, yet with a smile plastered across his face. 

Mickey doesn’t have a chance to answer as he watches Ian slowly lean forward while sliding his hand up Mickey’s thigh. Mickey purses his lips and stifles any sounds of pleasure as Ian maneuvers his hand closer to Mickey’s growing bulge. 

Ian suddenly pushes his lips against Mickey’s, forcing a moan out of Mickey. Ian lets his fingers slip through Mickey’s hair, tangling his fingers up in the black strands. 

Mickey forces his tongue into Ian’s mouth, wrestling with his tongue. Ian wrestles with him a bit before leaving Mickey’s lips, letting his own trail down to Mickey’s exposed neck. Ian licks the sensitive skin, forcing a moan out of Mickey’s mouth. Ian smirks and continues, knowing damn well how much Mickey enjoys this. 

“F-fuck,” Mickey stammers as Ian moves down to his collar bone, suckling on the soft flesh. This time Ian can’t help but chuckle, sending vibrations against Mickey. This only arouses Mickey even more. 

Ian looks at up Mickey, who seems barely able to control his pleasure. Ian pushes Mickey down onto his back, laying on top of him. Ian leaves his collar bone, looking at the bright, red hickey he left. Ian presses his lips to Mickey’s skin once more, swirling his tongue in small circles and slowly maneuvering down towards his bulge. 

Ian stops particularly at his stomach, kissing every inch of his abdomen. After a moment, Ian continues, Mickey’s pleasurable groans inching him on. 

Upon reaching his ‘V,’ Mickey’s breath hitches in his throat. Ian bites his lip, thinking about how sexy he sounds. Ian proceeds downward, before being pounced by Mickey. 

“Wh-what’re you doing?” Ian asks. 

Mickey ignores the question and retrieves Ian’s member from his pants. He swirls his tongue around the head of his length before spitting on his erection. Ian groans through clenched teeth. Mickey then takes his shaft into his mouth, bobbing his head. Ian keeps his head lifted for a moment to watch. Once his neck becomes too tired, he lets his head fall back and lets the moans flow freely out of his mouth. 

Mickey does his best to please Ian and he gets the idea that he’s doing good as Ian’s groans indicate so. Mickey pulls away for a second to lick the length of his shaft, but is taken aback as Ian pulls himself away. 

Mickey raises a brow as he sits on his knees. Ian kicks off his pants and pulls his shirt off over his head. Mickey gets the memo and proceeds to do the same to himself. Once they’re both completely nude, Ian casts him a dirty grin. 

“Against the wall. Now,” Ian commands Mickey, locking eyes with him. 

Once Mickey hastily leans against the wall, Ian leans over to the chest of drawers. He retrieves a bottle of lotion, figuring he’ll use it as lube. Ian squeezes out a bit into his hand, then tosses the lotion to the side. Ian scoops a little with his other hand and rubs it all over his cock. Mickey watches him, biting his lip as he awaits him. 

Once finished with himself, Ian crawls over to Mickey, whose back is pressed up against the wall. 

“Turn around,” Ian instructs him. 

Mickey does as he’s told, holding himself up against the wall with his hands. Ian uses the rest of the substance to ready Mickey. He presses a lubed finger into Mickey’s puckered hole. 

Mickey screws his nose up in pleasure, letting out a whimper as Ian continues to lube him up, all the while doing so with the intention of teasing him. Ian uses his other hand to jack himself off, listening to Mickey’s moans and whimpers. 

“Fuck me already,” Mickey groans, pressing himself farther against the wall and sticking his ass out. 

Ian grins and presses one of his hands against the wall, using the other to guide his erection into Mickey’s ass. Mickey whimpers as he feels Ian’s dick poke him before he feels Ian’s mass entirely inside him. Mickey arches his back, pressing his stomach against the wall. 

Ian groans as he feels Mickey take his whole length. He then pulls himself part way out to thrust back inside of Mickey, leaving Mickey a moaning mess. Ian grips Mickey’s hips to slam harder into his lover. Mickey throws his head back, exposing his neck to Ian. Ian leans forward, while moving his hips, to kiss Mickey’s neck. Mickey gasps as Ian does so. 

“Shit,” Mickey groans, his neck being his sensitive spot. 

Ian licks the length of his neck from his shoulder to his ear before pulling away to focus on fucking Mickey. 

Ian rests his forehead against Mickey’s back, realizing how sweaty the both of them already are. Ian looks down at his work, taking in how good this feels. Mickey maneuvers himself so that he’s pleasured as much as possible. Ian pulls Mickey’s hips closer to him with each thrust, bettering the feeling for the both of them. 

Suddenly, for Ian, the pleasure is enhanced and he knows he’s close. 

“I’m close,” Ian coos into Mickey’s ear. 

“Me, too,” Mickey groans, trying to focus on cumming. 

Ian throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and listening to the steady waves of groans coming from Mickey. Ian grunts as he rams into Mickey harder and harder. With each thrust, they can both feel themselves getting closer. 

Ian and Mickey both pant hard, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, lubricating the friction between their bodies. Ian presses his chest against Mickey’s back, creating even more bodily contact. 

Ian reaches around Mickey to grab ahold of his erection. Ian jacks Mickey off to try and help him get closer. As he encloses his hand around Mickey’s dick, he can feel himself come closer to his climax. Within seconds of Ian touching Mickey, Mickey cums, letting out bouts of moans. Ian feels the stream of jizz drip down his hand. 

A few more thrusts and Ian cums, shooting his sperm up into Mickey’s ass. Mickey grunts as Ian sighs loudly from behind. He lets his body go limp, leaning against Mickey. A few more thrusts is all Ian can handle before pulling out, cum dripping down his cock and Mickey’s ass. 

Ian falls onto the bed, panting softly. Mickey lays down next to him. Mickey leans over to kiss Ian, their tongues mixing in a mess of passion. Ian wraps his arms around him, embracing him in the kiss before Mickey flops down next to him. 

They both breathe heavily as Ian licks his hand clean of Mickey’s cum. Once finished, Ian turns to spoon Mickey, who lets out a satisfied sigh. 

“I love you,” Mickey whispers. 

Ian can’t help but smile. 

“I love you, too,” Ian replies, hugging his lover tighter and never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, this is my first work. Please don’t hate on this. Thanks!


End file.
